


Pretty odd

by Throbinendgame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throbinendgame/pseuds/Throbinendgame
Summary: Theo and Robin have a heart to heart about what Robin has been hiding from him.Theo learns about Robin’s powers and about his past which may come back to cause Chaos in greendale.
Relationships: Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Kudos: 41





	Pretty odd

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let you guys know there will be more chapters I started a second chapter but then my bf had to go home due to the Corona virus scare.His parents are transphobic and homophobic and so even tho they know about us he can’t face time or call me so I’m very depressed and just broken down rn. To top it all off my little sister who is immune compromised can’t see us until this blows over and we might not be able to see my grandma who’s slowly dying. Just a lot is going on and I really really really wanted to put out a chaptered fic for a fandom I love most of all but for now I’m trying to not break down. Thank you all for all the views and kudos it means a lot to me.

‘Robin?’ Theo asked with uncertainty,they were cuddled up, legs entwined a regular occurrence since everything had settled and Greendale had a sense of normalcy. well as normal as greendale could get given all that resides there. “Yeah Theo?” Robin tilted his face up to look at Theos from where his head rested on Theos chest. “I know this is a touchy subject and I want you to know you don’t have to answer if this makes you uncomfortable but your magic.....how does it work..and what can you do?” Theo knew Robin could do some amount of magic. In the bookstore he had seen Robin about to curse Billy. He had just assumed he was a warlock and that he was not ready to tell Theo,but then later when Robin had come out as a hobgoblin he realized he was treading in uncharted territory. He also had no clue how Robin's powers worked. He had meant to ask Robin after everything had calmed down but he noticed that Robin only used his magic when he thought Theo was asleep and Theo never actually saw what he was doing. Fear shown in Robin's hazel eyes “magic I...I don’t know what you mean.” Theo sighed and gently ran his fingers through Robin's hair in what he hoped would sooth his boyfriend. “With Billy and the basketball dicks. And at night when you think I’m asleep...I understand if you don’t wanna tell me I was just curious that’s all.I understand that you have a past and I don’t want to push. I just wish you would trust me is all” Theo tried not to sound hurt. Robin sat up rather quickly from Theos chest and the younger boy panicked and was scared that he had fucked up. “Theo I’m scared that if I tell you,that you won’t like me anymore. I’ve never fit in anywhere I’ve dated people in the past tried to fit in but it never worked. None of them ever Knew magic and then I had to leave again. Even if I wasn’t close to them before it still broke my heart,yeah Sabrina has magic but we aren’t the same. I’m the last of the pagans that resides in the us. And even if the others came they probably wouldn’t accept me after what I did. killing my family,letting them die the way they did. Even if the other deities did not agree with Pan recruiting the very monsters their demigods fought. they would never go as far as I did, they stayed out of it. The last time I saw them I was maybe ten still an innocent boy” Theo reached out and took the hobgoblin's hand in his much smaller one. He more than anyone knew how it felt to not fit in. Even before he came out or before he even knew it was like he was standing in a bubble looking over Rosalind Harvey and Sabrina never truly being part of the group“Babe you know how I feel about you nothing ever would Change that. I know how you feel. I never truly felt like part of my group until recently it was like they were all an inside group and I was on the outside looking in. I mean...it’s not just that I'm magical too but not like Sabrina or even Rosalind. it’s probably not as cool as your speed, or your magic.I can see my dead great aunt dorothea sometimes she appears to me and we talk and I know it’s real because everything that she’s told me or guided me to do was right. She even knew I was a boy before I realized it myself.” Robin looked surprised but his shoulders relaxed.He looked up and spoke hesitantly “I can shapeshift into anything.I can also change my voice and I can change anyone else into whatever I desire of course it’s not powerful like Circe and I could never undo her magic but I could basically Change anyone or anything’s appearance in anyway. I can do any basic spell healing or other spells like Sabrina's coven tho I’m not good at it. I was always the time in my lessons I got tired. I mostly just transformed things or myself mostly to pull practical jokes. '' Robin looked up to see Theo smiling with nervous…. excitement? “Can these changes.... Can they be permanent?” Robin looked at Theo confused “yeah...if I want them to be..why?” He wasn’t quite sure where this was going. Theo shuffled his feet nervously “there’s no side effects? I won’t turn into a tree?” Robin chuckled at the thought of that but was still very confused. What did turning into a tree have to do with anything..? “Not unless that’s my goal..why?” Theo took a deep breath “willyoumakemychestflatandgivemedick?” Robin tried to process what Theo had said with no avail. “What love?” Theo looked down at the ground so he didn’t have to look Robin in the eyes. “Can you make my chest flat and give me a dick?” Robin felt entirely stupid at that moment. Of course! He had a boyfriend who had dysphoria and often was uncomfortable in his body.he had the power to change that and he didn’t think of it. “Yeah I could god’s I feel like I shitty boyfriend why I didn’t think of that before '' Theo was smiling ear to ear now, the sight of it made Robin's heart do back flips in his chest,god his boyfriend was so handsome. “It’s ok Robgoblin you didn’t think of it,I’m pretty sure Sabrina could have too. The only time she thought of it was when it wasn’t actually her and it was actually her twin, an evil mandrake.I was gonna ask her but I met this fortune teller that showed my future if I did. Long story short I turned into a tree” Robin raised his eyebrow at that,his boyfriend’s friends sure were interesting and he was always shocked to hear the things that they all went through. With a deep breath Theo closed his eyes and lifted his pj shirt above his head and then quickly as he could without thinking about it too hard he removed his sports bra slash makeshift binder. Robins eyes widened as he was now looking at theos naked chest for the first time. When they had sex before Robin never pressured Theo to take of his makeshift binder because he knew how shitty that would make him feel, He felt a warm feeling in his chest knowing that he was the only person Theo would ever trust to be vulnerable like this with. “Can I...” Theo nodded without opening his eyes and Robin gently placed his hand on Theos chest. The smaller boy shivered with the cold. Robin focused his magic on Theos chest on how it would make his boyfriend feel. Theo opened his eyes looking at the mirror that hung next to the bed. His chest was perfectly flat; it looked like he had always imagined it would if his dad ever saved up enough for top surgery for him.He knew that that would have been well into his 20’s before that would have happened. Theo threw his arms around Robin burying his face in the Hobgoblins neck. Robin tried to steady them both but failed. They both tumbled back on the bed. Robin couldn’t help smiling. Theo's happiness was contagious,he loved Theo no matter what he looked like of course, but Theo being happy because of him, because of his power that before now made him feel like an outsider was such a nice feeling. Robin petted theos hair softly “would you like me to do the other thing?” Theo pulled away and pecked his lips gently “yeah...how big is it gonna be anyway I’ve only ever seen yours.” Robins face flushed bright red “any size you want I guess.” Theo pondered for a second and then without studder mischievously stated “however long you want I’ll be fucking you with it.” Robin almost choked on his own spit.theos bluntness mixed with the promise of getting fucked made the blood rush to his cock. “God Theo I didn’t know you were so dirty.” Theo blushed and looked down,Robin panicked internally hoping that he hadn’t fucked up. “I guess I’ve been so worried that you were gonna see me as a girl like when we kiss and...other stuff I get distracted but there’s also that fear like ‘what if he’s only sleeping with me because I’ve got a....a that thing'' Theo gestured vaguely downward “what if he only can think of me as a girl'' a tear raced down Theos face but he brushed it off before Robin could do anything. “Oh love I....I don’t see it like that I don’t know if your familiar with “mythology” but a lot of deities would have whatever they felt like whatever made them feel the best at that moment.`` Robin blushed “I’ve done that before just to see what it felt like having….that. technically I’m fluid I can be whatever but I personally identify as a man even if I change for...activities on occasion. Did You know Poseidon? He had a lover who was trans. The dude asked Poseidon if he could change him to match how he identified and Poseidon said sure and threw in some impenetrable skin. Loki,now Loki is cool, he's gender fluid and he’s given birth to a couple of kids even when he feels like a man.” Theo looked at Robin wide eyed intrigued and a little surprised “did you know them personally?” A wave of sadness washed through Robin's heart like an ice cold wave. “Yeah but I don’t think they’d want me anymore. Not after everything .” Theo nodded sympathetically. He didn’t tell robin that that wasn’t true because he wasn’t sure if it was or not. He didn’t know anything about deities besides,of course, what he had learned in school. He didn’t know what the truths were in those lessons. He still felt bad for him. His boyfriend had risked everything for him and now all he had was Theo and his friends. Robin cut the air of tension. “So love are you ready?” Theo nodded and pulled off his pants sitting on the bed in just his boxers. Robin placed his hands on both of theos hips rubbing his thumbs in circles soothingly. Robin caught the band of theos boxers with his fingers working his magic ``you ready to see?” Theo nodded this part he was super nervous of “what if it didn’t work what he never was able to” .....without warning Robin pulled his boxers off and his cock Swung free...his cock… the cold air was startling at first but Theo was in shock he didn’t know what was an appropriate response, cool? Robin bit his lip nervously what it he hadn’t made it big enough what if- “it’s cool,wow like i dunno what to say like it’s awesome,it’s a dick which I’ve always wanted I would say it’s beautiful but it’s a dick” Robin laughed “I understand Theo you don’t have to say anything I get it.” Robin smiled with a glint of excitement in his eye. “Do you want me to show you how it works?” Theo rolled his eyes and pretend to contemplate his request then without warning grabbed Robin by the neck and kissed him hard,in his surprise Robin opened his mouth a little and Theo took the opportunity to slip his tongue in Robin's mouth. Robin moaned into Theos mouth. Theo pulled away a string of saliva connecting their mouths. “Let’s lay down” Robin nodded enthusiastically in his excitement and Theo pushed him against the bed without another thought. It felt weird being completely naked in front of others. he hadn’t been completely naked in front of someone probably since he was a kid. He remembers hiding in the stalls in the locker room to avoid the girls looking at him. It always felt....off looking in the mirror made him feel sick, especially seeing certain parts of his body become more prominent as he grew. But this it felt right,better. Of course he still had more curvey hips then most cis guys and he still had his baby face. And of course his higher voice was always a big insecurity but he knew he couldn’t change everything at once or his dad and classmates would question. For the most part his body finally felt right and he felt confident. Theo pulled off Robins shirt to reveal his pecs and well chiseled abs. “Can I-“ robin nodded enthusiastically so Theo removed Robins pj pants and boxers. “God you’re so hot Rob” Theo thought about all the explicit things he had seen on the internet when he was supposed to be doing homework and suddenly he had an idea. He licked down Robin's neck gently sucking love bites into his collar bone. He slowly moved down to his chest right Over his heart. then before he could overthink he took Robin's nipple in his mouth. Robin moaned loudly,and it was then it dawned on Theo that his dad was probably asleep in the other room. “Shhh love” Theo put his hand over Robin's mouth and circled the hobgoblin's nipple with his tongue then sucking gently. “Fuck Theo.” Robin said rather loudly Theos hand barely muffling his moans .“Wait wait Theo!” Theo paused what he was doing and looked up at robin questioning you “I want to suck your dick” Theos dick throbbed at that. “Y-yeah..em yes please” Theo flopped onto the bed and he and Robin switched places. The hobgoblin slowly but seductively made his way up Theos legs sucking marks onto both of his thighs. Theo moaned loudly, and then remembering to keep quiet, grabbed Robin's shirt to muffle his sounds. Without a warning Robin took Theos cock into his mouth. The wet heat was like nothing Theo had ever felt, he almost came right then and there but he tried not to because that would ruin the fun they were having. Robin swirled his tongue around theos cock head sinking further up and pumping the base with his hand. Theo literally felt white hot bliss and pulled his T-shirt from his mouth.Fuck it. “Robin I’m gonna cum” Robin only looked up at him with the eyes of a true mischievous Hobgoblin, and sucked harder. He reached up and twisted Theos nipple. With a small shouTheo came into Robins mouth. The Hobgoblin pulled off with a smirk and wiped his mouth. “ That was really really nice. I don’t think I can move right now to return the favor though.” Theo said slightly abashed. Robin just smiled and gently rubbed theos cheek with his thumb. “There’s something we can do that doesn’t require you to move much,do you trust me?” Theo beamed up at him. “Always Robgoblin” Robin gently turned Theo over on his stomach.He massaged theos back gently, leaning in to kiss a few of his freckles. “ I’m gonna fuck your thighs if that’s ok?” Robin reached for theos lotion off the nightstand while Theo nodded his head into the pillow in agreement . Robin took his dick in his hand and slicked it up with lotion. It wasn't the best lubricant but they didn’t have any lube.He reminded himself that he would need to get some after school while Theo had band practice. Robin slotted his hips with Theos thigh and began fucking his thighs. Theo moaned into the pillow and bunched up the sheets in his hands as Robin continued. Theo had never felt this amazing in his life. It was pure bliss. Before long Robin's orgasm was approaching and he muffed his moans by leaving love bites on Theos neck. After a few more thrusts Robin bit theos shoulder Then came all over Theos thighs,the bed and Theos ass. Robin collapsed into Theos back but a soft grunt reminded him that Theo was still small. He rolled off Theo and next to him. “How was that?” Robin asked hoping that he had satisfied Theo “fucking amazing.” Theos eyelash’s fluttered. Robin smiled and wrapped his hands around Theo’s waist. Say it, say it, say it Robins thoughts screamed at him. “Theo I love you” Robin looked at Theo and saw that his eyes were closed and he drifted off. Robin shook his head and pulled up the blanket over them and reached over to set their alarm for school. Robin fell asleep counting Theos back freckles like stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying I’m trans(nb masculine leaning) and my boyfriend(of 2 years) is a trans male. I did not intend for this to come off offensively to trans people by using magic to help with transition. I know personally me and my boyfriend wished more that anything that we had the means to transition magically because we’d do it in a heartbeat. If anyone who reads this does not feel that way I think your valid but I wrote based on me and my boyfriends personal experiences. we’ve spent 2 years facing awful transphobia(from family after they found out about our relationship and tried desperately to keep us apart) Misgendering and bullying so we know how it feels. I know I often cry when I see shirtless pictures lach because I know one day that will be me and I’m so excited for that day. This all being said the character Theo Putnams dysphoria I’m basing on my personal experience and feelings.  
> With love Alec


End file.
